


Love Within Shadows

by BladeIsCannon, Katakira_Wolves



Series: Life Within Darkness [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mama Red Lion (Voltron), Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeIsCannon/pseuds/BladeIsCannon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: When people live in the light to long they become blinded by what they see, and hear, and will not accept the truth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dads of Mamora after the Blades of Mamora episode. Pidge found Matt pretty early. Regris, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz are not going to die in this I won't allow it!!!!!! Also, too many stories where Allura reacts badly to Keith being galra, so Coran now reacts badly to Keith being Galra.

When the paladins found out about Keith being half Galra, they kick him out of Voltron, well not all of them. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Matt were upset about what their friends did, even the lions were not happy about it. Especially Red. Red didn't let anyone pilot her. The Black, and Blue lions where equally upset about what their paladins did. Allura, Matt, Hunk, and Pidge were doing their best to Defend the red paladin. Once Keith left, he went to The blades, they became his family, they protected him, they love him for him. After a few years of being there, Keith has changed, he looks like a full-blooded galra. He's even found someone to love as they love him within the Blades. He's taller the Kolivan now too. Now enough with the Prologue otherwise I might spoil the entire story, and we don't want that now do We?


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deca-Phoebe=Year  
> Phoebe=Month  
> Movement=Week  
> Quintant=Day  
> Varga=Hour  
> Dobosh=Minute  
> Tick=Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for what I'm doing with the paladins. Also, check out this link for the words they use, and their meaning https://vld.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary (Quiznack=Dang It, but the way it's said has a different meaning). I am also very sorry with the many Pov switch's. I kinda want you guys to know how they all are handling this, also It's kinda a habit I have.

"What the quiznack are you doing!?" I hear Allura scream "He's Galra, he deserved what he got," Shiro said. I feel my body being lifted, and I whimper in pain, then I hear "Don't worry buddy, you'll be alright" I hear Hunk say. When Shiro found out about me being half Galra, he got pissed and tried to kill me. "No, he doesn't. He has no control over his heritage, so I can't hate him for it, heck he didn't even know himself!" And their's Pidge. "Allura, he's getting paler, I need your help, I don't think I can get to the healing pods in time before he loses to much blood." Ok, that was definitely Matt. "Pidge do you think you can keep Shiro back while I go with Matt, and Hunk to get Keith into one of the healing pods?" Allura asked, and then I see her run towards us without hearing Pidge's answer.  
__________________________________

Pov switch (Allura)

I can not believe they would do that to their Friend. This has been going on for 3 movements, the first time it was verbal, but now it's just much much worse. It's not safe for Keith here, I have to send him to the Blades, that's the only place I can think of where he will be alright, safe, and happy without fear. Hunk put Keith in the healing pod, and Pidge came in to see how he's doing. "He's not safe here" I state. I'm pretty sure they got the message because there where a lot of yeah's and nods. "I'll contact the Blades," Pidge says, "I'll pack his stuff" Matt states calmly, "And, I'll get hanger ready for the Ship" Hunk says with relief that Keith will be somewhere safe for once. I love Keith like he was my brother, so I can't let this happen to him, I want him happy, not afraid, I want him safe, not in danger, I want him to be loved, and not hated. I know I should be upset about the fact that he's half galra, but I can't find it in me, I'm happy that he now knows why he felt like he never fit in.  
__________________________________

Pov switch (Pidge)

"Ah, Green Paladin, why have you contacted us?" Kolivan asks me. "I want you to come and get Keith out of here," I tell him with a look that says 'Please-Save-My-Brother' in a way Keith is like my brother. I had to take a 180 with the expression Kolivan has. He usually has a blank and empty face, but now it shows so much concern as if it was a father to a child. "What's wrong with my twin brother!?" I hear a female galra ask a little bit impatiently, with a deadly glare my way "Ok first off, who are you? Second, how is Keith your twin, and Third, Keith is no longer safe here" a state with a stern, but also with a concerning look. "This is Acxa Kogane, Keith's twin. We'll be on our way to pick up Keith. See you in 12 Vargas" And that's the end of the transmission as I think 'What The Fuck was that?'. I run to find Allura in the med bay, going over check-ups with Keith. "How is he?" I ask with worry. "I went to go and get more medical supplies, and while I was gone the pod opened having him fully healed...but Coran was in here, it seems, and he hurt Keith even more. So one of us is going to stay with Keith till Kolivan get's here. Which reminds me when is he coming?" Allura answering me. "Kolivan will arrive after midnight probably best, along with Keith's twin which Keith never told any of us he had one?!" I state. "Well, I didn't know how you guys would react to me being half galra, and then I just drop the fact that I have a twin. I didn't want to be hurt." Keith tells us. "Don't Worry Keith you'll be away from here soon, so you won't get hurt anymore. We promise that you'll be happy and safe again" Allura tells him.  
__________________________________

Pov switch (Kolivan)

"Acxa, go get a pod ready. And ask Regris if he would like to be Keith's roommate. I have to make a transition I need to answer." I order her, she nods and leaves the room, and I walk to the terminal to contact Krolia. After a few ticks, she answers. "Leader, why have you contacted me? Is something wrong?" She asks as concern starts to make it's way up her face. "I would like you to come back from the mission, it's about one of your kits, Keith," I said to her that sounded like an order but it was more like a request. "Ok, I'll return to the base. But if you don't mind me asking, What's wrong with Keith?" She asks me. "The Paladins are harming Keith. All of them except Allura, the green paladin, older version of the green paladin, and the yellow paladin. The Black and Blue paladins are the ones harming Keith. Also, the princess's adviser harmed Keith" I tell her, but it was more like a growl. No one hurts my kit. I hear something crash and I look up to see the video feed is cut off and a panting Krolia enters my office. "Well, that was...Fast" I say in surprise. "When it comes to my cubs. I will destroy worlds so I can get to them" She says protectively. "Then, Acxa and Keith are glad to have you as a mother. Let's head to the docking bay we're going to be leaving soon" After I said that, we started to head to the hanger where Acxa was waiting, she told me that Regris would be more then happy to be roomates with Keith. After we were all on the ship we headed off to go get Keith. And I made a mental promise to myself and Keith and that promise was that 'I will always keep you safe my kit....And I will count on it to also make sure your happy and loved' I do not intend to break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not kill me for making all the paladins (Excluding Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt) for hating Keith.


End file.
